8 The Final End
by r2roswell
Summary: With Isabel missing Roswell Refuge reaches it's conclusion. What will this mean for everyone involved?
1. Previously on Roswell Refuge

**Previously on Roswell:**

_[Episode 1]_

Isabel sobbed and hugged Michael tighter afraid to let him go as well. "I'm sixteen and pregnant, it's not okay."

"Could be worse," said Michael.

"I'm carrying an alien baby inside of me, what could be worse."

* * *

_[Episode 2]_

Isabel looked at Nasedo with fear in her eyes. "Who was I? Back on our home planet I mean."

"Nasedo I need to know."

* * *

_[Episode 3]_

"What is this place Max," Valenti asked as he and the four teens entered the pod chamber.

"We're not exactly from around here," said Max.

"I wasn't there for you Iz. I was so busy worrying about how this would affect us as a group that I didn't stop to think about how you're feeling in all of this."

* * *

_[Episode 4]_

Isabel finally composed herself. "I'm… you're going to be… I'm pregnant," she said having at last put off the inevitable.

After what felt like a long moment of silence Phillip was the first to speak up. "Is this some kind of joke," he asked.

"It's not a joke," said Isabel.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Kivar moved to stand in front of her. "You," was all he said.

* * *

"Vilandra is dead," she said.

"No she's not. She's within you. Don't fight it."

"I'll fight as long as I have to."

* * *

_[Episode 5]_

"We have to do something about this Maxwell. We have to get them out of there."

* * *

_[Episode 6]_

"Exactly. And Maxwell she understands me, I don't have to change who I am and she accepts that. When I'm with her things feel different somehow, it's easy but she challenges me too. I don't have to try with her because it feels so natural."

"You're in love with my sister," Max said matter of fact.

* * *

"It's not Kevin. It's Kivar, Michael."

"Why didn't you say something," he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I couldn't Michael. I was bound."

* * *

Michael looked at Isabel and wiped away her tears with his fingers. "I want to be with you Iz and not just because of the baby. I think I've always wanted that."

"I have too," she admitted.

_[Episode 7]_

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Kyle calm down I'm here to help."

"Help, it's because of you that I'm in this mess!"

* * *

"They've got her Maxwell. They took Isabel. They took her and my son. I failed her."

* * *

**And now the series finale of Roswell Refuge**


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

Kivar paced back and forth. A very pregnant Isabel sat on the floor in front of him with her back leaning against a gray wall. The room was nothing but a cement cube with a toilet in the far corner much like a prison cell but lacking a bed and prison bars.

"I gave you a choice Vilandra but you decided to betray me, again!"

"Guess you should've learned the first time," a weakened Isabel replied.

Kivar looked at Isabel very much wanting to slap her but he knew that it wouldn't be as much fun. He had other plans for her.

"Please," Isabel pleaded. "Just let me and my baby go."

Kivar smiled. "You know I could, it's not like you could get very far but I think I'll hold off on that for a while." Kivar leaned down and grabbed Isabel by the jaw. "You failed to give me what's fully mine so I'll take what's rightfully yours," he said looking at her belly.

All Isabel could do was put her hands over her belly trying to shield her unborn son as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to fight back, to end Kivar once and for all but in her weakened state all she could do was manage to move a nearby rock a couple of inches and make a speck of dust come out of it. She couldn't torment him with her dream walking ability since he knew how her ability worked and knew how to block her out.

"In due time my sweet Vilandra, in due time," he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Michael put his hand down in exasperation. "This is hopeless," he said.

Nasedo looked at him. "It's only hopeless because you're not trying hard enough."

"What's the point? Isabel and my son are out there and we should be going after them instead of spending all this time of training."

"If you go after them now everybody dies you got that? Now try again."

Michael placed his hand and stretched it out in front of him in the direction of three empty oil drums. He knew what was at stake and he was not about to get anyone killed as a result of his mistakes.

As he tried to concentrate he could slowly feel the energy change within him. Now was not the time to be human and second guess himself now was the time to reach for that part of himself, the warrior that he had always been, the alien within. He could feel more energy this time deeper in his skin. He imagined his cells lighting up like individual sparks in a fire cracker. He gathered each of those sparks into a bundle like placing the individual grains of powder into a rounded fuse letting them come together as they rose to the surface. One of the oil drums begun to shake.

Michael focused harder. In less than a second the lid popped off and the top of the fire was in flames. Michael relaxed his hand.

"I did it."

"Good," said Nasedo. "Two more."

On the other side of the room Max was with Kyle trying to work on his powers.

"How's it going with the shape-shifting Max," Nasedo called out.

"Done," Max said handing Kyle a mirror.

Kyle screamed.

Kyle had had a month to digest everything he had learned about Max and the others including the fact that his own father knew and never said a thing. What he wanted was to leave and clear his head but in a time like this he couldn't. And though he hated to admit it, even he wouldn't leave a person behind so they could meet their creator on the otherside and not when a child's fate was held in the balance either. Kyle was often shallow but not that shallow. He swore to anyone who would listen that the second this was over he would take off.

"Very funny Max."

Max shrugged. "I thought you'd like it."

Kyle touched his face watching as the person in the mirror did the same; his father looking back at him.

"Weird," he said placing the mirror down. "Now change me back, I don't want to look like this for another fifty years."

Max waved his hand in front of Kyle's face and in no time had him changed back to his old self.

"Okay get over here, all of you," Nasedo said.

The group came over in no time and in front of Nasedo was a metal case. He opened it to reveal several weapons. He pulled one out and handed it to Liz.

"Sonic blaster," he said. "Aim it at any part of the body and it will launch your enemy 500 yards and by the time they get up their head will be pounding so bad they'd wish you had killed them."

Nasedo pulled out another and handed it to Kyle. "Ion defender. It sends out an EMP wave that will shut down your opponent like a robot considering the mind is a field of electric pulses."

"EMP," asked Kyle.

"Electromagnetic pulse," said Liz.

"Just don't wave it around any of us got it?" asked Nasedo.

"Sweet," said Kyle.

The second to last weapon Nasedo pulled out he handed to sheriff Valenti. "DC 52 Cycler."

"It looks just like my 9mm," Valenti said getting a feel for the weapon, "Only much lighter."

"Exactly," said Nasedo. "Your adversary won't know what hit him. One pull of the trigger will send a round of thirty shots.

Liz looked at her weapon and then at Nasedo. "I'm sorry but is this really necessary?"

"Max may have healed the three of you but you're still human," said Nasedo. "Kivar is going to expect you to be weak and fragile so he's going to try and exploit that. If it were up to me I'd leave the three of you out of this but since Kivar knows you're involved he won't hesitate to consider you all collateral damage so he'll be coming after you no matter what. At least this way you'll be able to better defend yourselves. Alien weapons against our kind without them you humans wouldn't stand a chance."

Nasedo pulled out one more weapon and gave it to Tess. "The Majestic 12," he said.

Max crossed his arms. "You named it after the government UFO projects?"

"Hey it was one of the few items that was salvageable when the ship crashed and I was running out of names."

Nasedo looked at Tess. "The mind-warp power of yours only works on the weak minded. Kivar and his men are anything but. This will dissolve your enemy's senses: no sight, no sound, no feeling. It will leave them utterly helpless and incapacitated."

Tess handled the weapon. "Guess I'll take whatever I can get."

"So," said Kyle, "When is this thing supposed to go down?"

"Any time," replied Nasedo. "Without Isabel we can't figure out Kivar's next move so we have to be ready."

Max's cell rang and he excused himself.

"I'm sorry dad I still haven't heard anything… Just try to keep her busy… I don't know why the sheriff isn't answering your calls. I'm sure he's just busy with something… Of course Isabel's important… I don't know maybe he's doing his job and following on some leads…. I know it's Thanksgiving but… Dad, dad I know just as much as you do but I won't stop, I'll find her I promise."

"You've been making that promise for two months now son," said Phillip on the other end. "You're mother and I don't want to give up hope but at least come home so we can salvage some of this holiday."

"I can't dad, not until I find her."

Phillip didn't say anything more and hung up. Liz came up to Max and placed a hand on his back when she looked over and saw his head down.

"Hey, you okay?"

"The holidays," he said. He looked up at Liz. "I'm sorry you're not with your parents."

Liz shook her head. "There's no place I'd rather be," she said squeezing his hand.

Max let out a small smile before his face changed to one of mixed sadness. "He's getting restless."

"Your dad?"

Max nodded. "And mom is starting to freak out. She's been spending a lot of time between Isabel's room and the baby's nursery."

"Well hopefully soon you'll be able to tell them their daughter is coming home."

Max looked into Liz' loving eyes and held them for a moment, letting them be his strength and refuge. Liz had give up so much to be with him: her best friends Alex and Maria who no longer knew the secret, her time and now her family. It wasn't fair to her and yet together it felt as if the sacrifices had all been worth it.

As he continued to see into her eyes Liz in turn saw the loving strong man she had always known him to be. It was weird how life took unexpected turns. A year ago she had never really considered being with Max Evans and now that she was it was as if her entire universe had shifted to this one man, a man who it hurt to be away from at any given second, a man who needed her now which is why it had been so easy to skip Thanksgiving with her parents as well as Maria and her mom. Nothing could feel more right.

She could see his strength returning now overshadowing the guilt and defeat she had seen moments ago.

Max squeezed her hand one last time before letting it go. He turned and walked back to the others, Liz by his side.

"Where are we on a possible location for Isabel's whereabouts?" Max asked.

The group all looked grim.

"Nothing is acceptable anymore," Max said. "We have to find a way to get to her." Max looked at his group and then at Tess when an idea came to him. "Tess do you think you can get into Isabel's head? Your ability hasn't worked on Kivar but if Isabel is weak maybe her guard will be down and you can get through."

"It doesn't work that way. It's not like Isabel's ability where I can just go into a person's mind and come out. I could be changing memories or their perception without even doing so."

"It's worth the risk," said Max. "We don't have any other choice at this point."


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

The door to the gray room opened as it always did this time of evening.

"How are you Vilandra?" Kivar asked.

"Fine," was all she said.

"Good. Kivar placed a plate of his finest food in front of her: a baked potato, vegetables, a slice of bread, and a slice of turkey and a glass of water.

"Not hungry."

"Not even for a Thanksgiving meal? Its custom to feast on this day although I don't understand why I mean one culture over dominated another and brought with it all their powers what disease, superior weapons. Makes no sense to me why one would want to feast such a thing."

Isabel stayed silent.

"Now don't be like that," he said. "My heir in there needs to be strong and healthy as do you so you can have the strength to deliver." Kivar looked down and admired Isabel's belly. "Which by my guess will be any day now," he said with a huge smile.

"You can't have him," she said dryly.

"And what makes you think you have the strength to stop me? Have a pleasant evening my sweet Vilandra."

Kivar left the room with a loud slam of the metal door. Isabel picked a little at the food. It tasted too bland without the added touch of Tabasco but given the situation she could hardly complain. Isabel pushed the plate to the furthest corner. It would reek later but Isabel didn't care. Let Kivar or his followers deal with it.

She tried to get comfortable on her back then confiding herself into a ball on her side. All there really was to do around here was sleep and Isabel welcomed it.

* * *

Tess opened her eyes for the fourth time, her brow sweating.

"I can't," she said exhausted. "I can't get in."

On the other side of the room Michael watched with his arms crossed. Every second gone was another second Isabel and the baby probably did not have. He had to do something but what? If only there were some way he could tap into Isabel's mind. He had healed her once before so why couldn't he find her now?

As he was thinking these thoughts he brought his hands to the side of his head as he keeled over from a sharp migraine. It was too much to suffer in silence so he screamed out against his will.

Max and the others were instantly by his side with Max placing a hand on his friend's back.

"Michael, what is it," Max asked.

"Quiet, it's too loud," he said bending over more.

Nasedo moved the arsenal box off the table. "Let's move him over here," he said.

Valenti and Max helped to lift Michael up and place him on the table.

"Michael, Michael can you open your eyes?" Max asked.

Michael said nothing. Images started to fill his head. At first there was nothing but a black void and then the black turned to gray. In front of him he saw a figure. It looked to be dead but as the image got clearer he said aloud,

"Isabel."

Max looked up at Liz and the others. They all started to think the same thing: Isabel was reaching out to them at last.

Isabel stirred and Michael called out to her again this time she turned to face him. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before letting out a weak smile.

"Michael," she said.

Michael smiled and went to kneel before her. He helped her into a sitting position. He hadn't seen her in two months and in that short amount of time she had changed so much, her belly being a result of that change.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

Michael looked at Isabel and thought she was confused. "I thought you were dream walking me. You could've been a little nicer about it though. You didn't have to shock me as hard as you did."

Isabel shook her head. "Michael, that power hasn't worked for a month."

"Then how?"

As if answering Michael's question Isabel felt a sharp nudge in her belly. Michael looked down at it having felt the same nudge only inside his head, this time it was not as painful as before.

"It can't be," he said.

Isabel gently placed her hand where the baby had moved and Michael placed his hand on top of hers.

"The baby," they both said.

Michael wanted to stare in awe and marvel at the unborn child but he knew he couldn't waste another moment.

"Isabel, you have to tell us where you are."

"I can't," she replied. "The second Kivar took me my eyes were covered ad he's blocked my powers so I can't get in his head or any of his men to tell."

As if the baby knew what was going on Isabel jolted as the child kicked again and Michael felt the same nudge only in his mind.

They were surrounded by an array of images from the internal swirling liquids and barriers of Isabel's uterus to more direct images. Isabel's eyes may have been covered by a black pillow case but no one had considered the baby belly would need to be covered as well despite the coverings of the clothing she wore.

The two of them, Isabel and the baby, were in a car for a while and then came to a sudden stop. Someone helped Isabel out and as she stretched her back upwards, having been sitting for a while, the unborn child was able to see the back entrance of the high school. It was the weekend and a holiday week on top of that so no one was around. A few arms were felt grabbing Isabel and they made their way to a stop at what Michael and Isabel recognized as the eraser room.

A click and the door was opened. Behind the chalkboards was a white wall which one of the men waved their hand across to reveal one of the Antarian symbols. Once the passage way was revealed they took an elevator down past the basement to a gray set of tunnels. The baby had a difficult time determining which was or how many turns they were making but they did come to a section where there was a gold door that opened to a room in which they, the baby and Isabel, were thrust into.

That's where most of the memories ended since all time was spent either in this room or another right next door for restroom breaks.

Michael caressed Isabel's face.

"We're going to get you out of here I promise."

Isabel placed one hand on her belly and another grabbing the hand Michael had on her face. "Michael hurry, the baby's coming soon. I can feel him," she said in tears.

Michael placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Isabel forced herself harder on him. She had not been kissed by Michael in this way since the night of their first dreams. Not even Kivar could kiss her in this way and though it was happening by dream walk it was still as real as Michael was truly here.

Michael could stay this way forever but instead he forced himself off.

"Just hang on a little while longer," he said. "We're coming for you."


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

Michael awoke with a jolt and when he finally oriented himself he got off the table.

"Who the hell forgot to mention the school was built on top of an old bomb shelter," he said to no one in particular.

"It was created as part of a community center back in the 1940s when they were still running tests on the atomic bomb," said Nasedo.

"What did you see," asked Max.

"My son has powers Maxwell."

"What, how is that even possible, we didn't get ours until we were kids."

"I don't know but I wasn't dream walking because of Isabel, I was dream walking because of my son." Everyone looked nervous. "Isabel's eyes were covered the whole time but I saw things through his eyes. They're at the school. We have to go now."

Max held up a hand. "Wait just because we have the location doesn't mean we can go gallivanting in there with guns blazing. We need a strategy."

"We can't waste anymore time," Michael said raising his voice. "Isabel doesn't have it." Michael tried to calm himself down. "Max, Isabel's worries she'll go into labor soon."

Max took a deep breath and looked around the group focusing on Nasedo hoping he would provide him with an answer.

"I can't make this decision for you Max," Nasedo said answering his un-asked question. "Being the king means sometimes making the tough decisions."

"I'm no king. I'm just a high school student."

"Well you'd better think of something Maxwell," said Michael, "because in a second I'm about to go rogue and do things my way."

Max put up his hand. "All right we'll go in groups: Valenti, Liz, and I will be part of the recovery team. We'll go in and help Isabel, Liz you'll cover us. Kyle and Michael will guar our exit and entrance." Max looked at Michael. "Did you see where Kivar took them?"

"Yeah it's easy cover. The entrance to the bomb shelter was through the eraser room. There's a white wall behind some old chalkboards. You just need a hand signature to access the hidden doorway."

"Okay great. Tess you and Nasedo will be waiting in the getaway car and will be our eyes and ears in case anyone suspicious shows up. We'll use the sheriff's SUV this way if people happen to pass by it will just seem like some kind of routine police business."

"There's one last thing we need to do," said Nasedo.

He placed a hand in front of his face. A bright white light engulfed them all and in a few more seconds everyone except Sheriff Jim Valenti was transformed.

"We can't get caught," Nasedo said in deceased Agent Pierce's voice.

The group looked around. The only way they could recognize each other was form the spots they had remained at before Nasedo had used his powers on them.

It was around 2 AM when the group made their way outside. Max's jeep was waiting as was Nasedo's car. Nasedo wiped his hand over his car and it was changed into Valenti's police SUV. Though they were using Valent's as cover they couldn't actually risk it being the original. Tess folded down the two back seats leaving one up in case they would need the space.

Max did the same thing with his jeep, turning it into a black flat bed truck. Max gave Michael the keys.

"You should let me go in and get Isabel," Michael said to his friend.

"It's too dangerous. Kivar will be expecting it to be you."

"He doesn't even know what I look like anymore."

"Still can't take that risk. Isabel needs you alive. Don't worry Michael we'll get in and get out. You'll see her in no time I promise," offering a weak smile.

"Sounds good to me," said Michael. He stuck out his hand. "Good luck Maxwell."

"You too."

Kyle got in the front seat of the truck with Michael. And Max piled into the SUV with Valenti, Liz, Nasedo and Tess all ready there.

"Go!" Max commanded.

And the two vehicles were off. Their plan in place all they could do now was hope they weren't too late.


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

"What do you think you're doing," Kivar asked as he caught Nicholas relieving one of the guards from Vilandra's door.

"I was just…"

"I know what you were just doing," Kivar said cutting the young man off.

"You've been promising me a piece of her for months. She's not just yours you know."

"Let's get one thing straight: she belongs to me. Who was the one who lured her away from her family not just in this life but in the previous one? Who was the one who got her to trust our side?" Nicholas said nothing. "Who," Kivar demanded wanting an answer.

"You, Kivar."

"That's right, me. So by all reasoning I own her. Yes I promised to share but have patience brother," he said clasping Nicholas' shoulder.

"I'm sick of waiting. You treat her like a criminal yet you still treat her like a queen with prison door made of gold and your finest food and clothing. So which is it brother, is she your enemy or is she your mate?"

"That is of no importance. As soon as she is rid of the child within her you shall have your turn. It won't be long now brother. Just give it three more days. She will pop, you will see."

"I'll give you the three days and added twelve hours so that she may get her strength back. I don't want to do her while she's a corpse. After that she's mine."

Kivar tightened his grip on Nicholas. "You have my word brother."

Nicholas removed Kivar's hand. "Your word doesn't seem to count for much anymore brother."

Nicholas walked off leaving Kivar seething. He turned toward the door wanting to go in, tell Vilandra that he had just saved her a night of passion from one of his men, come off as the good guy but he thought better of it. The worst thing he he could do was wake a bearing mother from a REM cycle.

Instead he turned to the guard and grasped him by the collar. "No one gets in or out am I understood? I don't care what Nicky does he is not to enter otherwise you'd wish I ended your life in this night. You kill anyone who tries including little Nicky, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

Kivar let go of the man straightening his collar and walked away as if he had not just made that threat. Sometimes it was just part of the job.

* * *

Higher up on ground level the teens and their protectors were ready to make their moves.

"Alright," said Max. "Kyle, take the left flank and check the perimeter. Michael, come with us. Once we're in we're going to need a guard outside the door. Kyle, once you're done meet back with Michael. Everyone clear on what to do?" The group nodded. "Good, let's bring them home."

Kyle too off to the left. Normally he would've been scared out of his mind but it helped knowing he was packing an alien weapon. It was weird being on school grounds at night. There wasn't any light except from across the football field which were kept on regularly.

Michael and Liz both covered Max and Valenti. There was only one guard. They hid behind a pillar before he could spot them.

"Any ideas," Valenti asked.

Liz felt the blaster rub against her hip. She pulled it out from its location and then stepped away from her cover spot.

"Hey," she called out.

It only took a second for the guard to look at her and then Liz fired sending him so far that she lost track of him in the darkness.

"All clear," she said to the others.

"Nice shot," said Max.

"Go," said Michael not making time for compliments. "I've got your cover."

Michael closed the once everyone was inside the eraser room; he stayed on the outside.

Valenti moved the chalkboards like Michael had said. Max looked at part of the wall that looked to be the most worn. He looked at Valenti and Liz before placing his hand on the spot. The hidden entrance pushed itself back and moved to the right.

The trio took the elevator down to the very bottom. When the door opened a guard turned to face them. Valenti fired his Cycler and his enemy went down.

"That's one," said Valenti not counting the one Liz had taken down the top floor. "Michael didn't say which direction did he?"

Max looked to left and then right. "Right," he said. "No left. Left. Keep your eyes open."

As they turned corridor after corridor they had come across four patrol officers. Liz used her blaster on three of them and Valenti used the Cycler on the last. On the final turn they saw a gold door with a guard in front.

They hid behind the wall.

"That must be it," said Max. "Let's get them out of there.

Valenti went first and used the Cycler on the guard and then Max held out his hand letting his shield engulf them in case of any oncoming attacks. When they reached the door they saw there was no handle.

Valenti handed the Cycler to Liz. "Can't believe I'm giving you this," he said. It was one thing for Liz to have a weapon that only threw people beyond the eye could see and a whole different situation to give her a weapon that was used for actually killing people. "But it'll get the job done," he said.

Liz took the weapon and placed hers under the back of her shirt.

Max placed his hand on the door. Not knowing how the door was opened he focused all of his energy and concentrated letting the door melt. He could begin to feel the liquid seep between his fingers.

* * *

Up in the school hallway Kyle had the advantage on his enemies for the most part. He was having too much fun with his Ion Defender even though he was supposed to be a pacifist.

"Get back here Valenti," Nick called out.

"Damn it Guerin stop him!" Kyle pleaded.

Michael waited a little while longer getting a kick out of Kyle being chased.

"All right," Michael said placing up a hand. "That's close enough."

Nick stepped back.

"Why didn't you use your weapon?" Michael asked.

"It ran out of EMPs by the time I came across Nick."

"That sucks."

"Ya think?"

"Shouldn't you be with daddy," Michael asked Nick.

"Long time Rath. You got me standing her so now what?"

Michael looked at the door and then to Kyle then back to Nick. "Where's Kivar?"

Nick motioned toward the door. "Not down there I can tell you that. He trusts his men to keep an eye on things."

Michael felt conflicted all of a sudden. He wanted to just kill Nick but knowing that Kivar was not down below like he had thought, killing Nick would only make things worse. If Nick didn't return Kivar would know something had gone wrong and he might use it as a chance to escape and he couldn't let that happen even if it meant not being here when his friends returned with Isabel. He could stay and keep Nicholas on ice for a while or he could destroy the one threat that would linger over them for the rest of their lives and be an eventual threat to their son.

"Tick tock," said Nick.

Michael looked at Nick. He knew he had a decision to make: he could either let Nick go giving him the opportunity to rescue Isabel himself or he could take out the queen bee himself. "Take me to Kivar," he said.

Nick laughed. "Not gonna happen."

Michael let a small spark of energy go through his hand. A part of Nick's right arm caught on fire, the nerves having exploded from the inside.

"Wrong answer," said Michael. "Now take me to the son of a bitch who kidnapped my wife unless you want your juevos sunny side up," he said lowering his hand in front of Nick's testicles.

"Gonna torture me Rath, that's very militant of you."

Michael could feel the energy starting to flow. "Good luck living without your manhood."

Nick placed his hands in front of his balls. "All right, all right. I'll take you to him."

"No funny business," said Michael. "You try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you and trust me it won't be instant."

"You do that and you won't be able to find Kivar without me."

Michael blasted Nick in his left hand. It smelled like burnt skin.

"Son of a-," said Nick.

"Start walking, now!"

"You're seriously leaving me," said Kyle.

"You're a big boy Valenti, you'll be fine."

Kyle looked around still in darkness. Without his weapon and no new cartridges he felt vulnerable.

"He did not just do that," he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Max was halfway through the door when they heard Isabel scream from the other side.

"Okay that's enough," said Valenti as he started walking into the liquid gold which was surprisingly not hot. Max followed.

Isabel looked to the door frightened by the unknown man even though Valenti was there too. A part of her felt as if it wasn't really Valenti at all but a mask, two men now coming for her as they heard her scream so that she could deliver her baby in front of Kivar. She wrapped her hands as best she could around her enlarged belly.

Max knew what she was seeing so he quickly waved a hand in front of himself. Max ran over and knelt in front of Isabel.

"Shh, its okay Isabel we're going to get you out of her."

Isabel shook her head. "Max," she cried out. Max hugged his sister and he could feel her tighten his shirt.

"You're going to be okay Iz," he said releasing from her embrace. "Can you stand for me?"

Isabel shook her head no. "Max, my water broke," she said in tears.

Max looked down and saw a dark stain on the concrete.

"How long?"

"Right after the baby's dream walk ended."

"That was over two hours ago," he said concerned. "His powers must've been too much for him on the inside."

Not too far from the door they heard gun shots.

"Liz," Max called out.

"He's down," she said from the outside in an unrecognizable voice. Isabel knew she must be hidden as someone else too.

Isabel grabbed Max's shirt as she screamed.

Max looked at Valenti, "She can't deliver here," he said. "Who knows how many guards Kivar has? Odds are he knows we're here by at this very moment.

"We have to move her, now!" said Valenti.

Max looked down at Isabel. "Okay Iz we're gonna have to move you."

"Max, I can't," she cried.

Valenti knelt down. "Isabel listen to me you have to. We need to get you and the baby some place safe."

"He's coming," she said through tears.

"I know but hold on a little while longer. Isabel Evans you have more strength than any woman I know. You can do this." Valenti waited for a second before asking, "Are you ready?"

Isabel bit her lip but nodded.

"Okay I'm going to lift you up. It might hurt but we have to do this. The second I do I'm gonna need you to put a hand between your legs. Reach in like you're putting in a tampon don't need that baby pushing itself out or you even trying to push." Valenti glanced back. "Max be ready with that shield of yours."

"On the count of three: one… two… three," Valenti said safely picking her up.

Isabel bit her lip preventing a loud scream from escaping. She did as she was told; placing a hand in between her legs. She hated the feeling that touching her insides had: a mixture of skin, blood, and other liquids as well as the walls of her uterus- all contracting trying to push the baby out as if it were some foreign object that didn't belong. Her other hand was placed on Valenti's back gripping his shirt. Isabel could also feel blood starting to seep from her lip but it was either that or screaming in agony.

A green glow enveloped the four of them, Liz having also been changed back to her former self. Liz did have to fire off several rounds before they made it to the elevator.

"How you doing Isabel," Max asked.

Isabel looked at her brother through tears not wanting to open her mouth for fear of the scream.

"Just hang on," he said. "We're almost there."

The elevator doors finally opened and then Liz opened the door that led out of the eraser room.

"Thank god," said Kyle when he saw them.

The five of them started to pick up their speed to the getaway vehicle.

"Where's Michael," Max asked.

"You didn't see him below," said Kyle. "He went after Kivar."

"What," Isabel said opening her mouth without screaming, proud of that little victory. "We need to get him. Max, I need Michael. I need him. I'm not having this baby without him."

Max looked back at the school. The sun was starting to rise and soon cars would be passing by.

The driver's side opened. "I'll go," said Nasedo. "Get Isabel and the baby out of here. Go!" he said to them as he headed toward the school.

No one waited around. Valenti placed Isabel in the SUV and Max and Liz jumped in with her. Kyle got in the left passenger side in the back seat and Valenti took the wheel and floored it. They weren't far when Valenti saw an explosion from the rear view mirror. Isabel had seen it as well as Max and Liz as they were facing the direction in the back. Tess and Kyle were the only ones to turn around to see.

"Michael!" Isabel screamed. "We have to go back. Max make him turn around. Max!"

Max looked at Valenti and understood. Valenti drove faster. With the school up in flames there was no possible way of saving their friends.

Isabel wanted to argue with Max the further away they drove but she was getting too tired to argue. "Max, I can't," she said her hand dropping from the place between her legs. Max didn't want to but he forced himself to look into Isabel's vagina.

"Sheriff, we can't wait any longer. This baby is coming."

"What do you see Max," Valenti asked.

"I think I see its head."

"Damn it," Valenti said under his breath. "Okay we might have to deliver this baby here in the car."

"Well can't you pull over or something," Max asked.

"Not without drawing attention to us. You'll have to do it Max."

Max looked at Liz unsure of what to do. Tess reached from under her seat.

"Kyle pass this back," she said.

"A doctors' kit," he said passing it to Liz.

"Nasedo was prepared for any kind of scenario," Tess calmly answered.

Max looked into Isabel's vagina and back at his sister. "Okay Iz on your next contraction I need you to push."

"Max I can't."

"You can," said Liz getting behind her friend and propping Isabel into a sitting position, her arms under Isabel's like she had seen in those awful birthing videos in health class. She was glad she paid attention.

"I can Isabel," she said again. "Just squeeze my hands as hard as you need to."

Liz looked up to see Max nod and smile at her as a thank you. Liz smiled back.

"Push Isabel," said Max. "I need you to push."

Isabel tried her best to focus on the pain in her abdomen and between her legs. How she longed and wished for an epidural. She wasn't even sure it would have worked on her but she would've at least been happy to have the option.

Isabel let out a loud scream as she began to push.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up Kyle!" everyone except Isabel said to him.

"There you go Iz," said Max. "Just a little more." Max smiled. "Okay the head is out and so are his shoulders. You can relax a little."

Isabel leaned into Liz. "You're doing great," she said.

Isabel sat up as she felt a harder contraction.

"Okay Isabel I need one big push. This is the last one okay? You can do this."

Isabel weakly smiled at her brother. "We can do this," she corrected.

Max smiled back and then focused at the task at hand. "Okay push."

Isabel screamed louder than she had before. Kyle tried his best to cover his ears but it was useless. Tess turned herself half way so that she could face Max.

The car got silent when the boy let out his first cry.

"Wow," said Max. "Hey little guy," he said to his nephew with a smile.

Isabel again leaned into Liz this time deeper and more exhausted from the hard work. Max cheated and used his powers to clean up the baby. He reached for a blue blanket which he had seen in the doctor's bag earlier and swaddled him up in it.

"Is he okay?" Isabel asked.

"Five pounds, eight ounces of perfect little boy," said Max. "Say hello to mommy," he said as he handed his nephew off to her.

Isabel smiled down at her son. She didn't even notice that Max had placed a hand where he had just delivered the baby until she could no longer feel the pain. She was happy that no stitches had been required for her. He had even taken care of the after birth as well as cleaning up the dry blood on Isabel's hand.

"Thanks," she said moving her lips but her voice silent. Max just nodded. "Hi Neo," she said aloud to her son. "I'm your mom."

Liz smiled. "Neo?"

Isabel continued to look at the infant in her arms with a gleam in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "You have no idea how many times Michael and I watched 'The Matrix'. It got to the point where we would joke that whoever had a kid first would name it Neo if it was a boy. Who knew we would end up having a kid together."

The car got silent for a moment. Everyone knew what had happened. Nasedo and Michael and everyone else in the school were gone. In fact the whole high school had gone up in flames. Try explaining that one in a small town."

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here, Iz," Max said.

Isabel let the tears flow a bit and looked at Neo before saying, "He is here. He will always be here." Isabel caressed her son's face. "Your daddy will never leave you. He's here, always by your side, watching over you, keeping you safe and he lives in you, I promise."

* * *

**~END~**


	7. special features deleted scenes

**Deleted Scenes: **

_Author's Note. These next scenes were deleted because they would've added the final nail and it would've been very obvious about what happened to Michael. I thought of just not sharing them all together but then I thought oh why not. It'll keep you all guessing. So have fun with these, I sure did!_

_Chapter 5. _

Liz looked up to see Max nod and smile at her as a thank you. Liz smiled back.

"Michael," Isabel called out.

An apparition appeared in the vehicle behind Max; Michael was on his knees smiling.

"I'm here Iz," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Is he okay," Isabel asked.

"He's perfectly healthy," said Michael.

* * *

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here Iz," Max said.

Isabel looked up and saw Michael in the same place. He smiled at her and she thought back to the dream where Neo had been conceived. She saw the same smile now as she had back then. Michael was happy. Even if he couldn't physically be here now she was at least satisfied that he had somehow found peace.


	8. special features promo art

_The arts I made for the series can be found at these links-_

**Teaser Posters:**

post/24467050793/roswell-refuge-teaser-banners-episodes-2-5-6

**Final Posters:**

post/24467101992/roswell-refuge-final-posters-all-8-episodes


End file.
